garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget Me Not
Forget Me Not is the first segment from the thirteenth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Garfield gets amnesia, Jon and Odie try to restore his memory. Plot Garfield is sleeping in bed in the afternoon. When Jon asks him how he can do so, Garfield appeals to fate. Garfield then spins a nearby wheel of fate- whose entries consist merely of "eat" or "sleep"- and lands on "sleep". He goes back to bed, claiming that fate works. Jon puts Garfield outside in response. Garfield then encounters Odie, who wants to play fetch with a ball. Garfield throws a bunch of balls to keep Odie occupied for a while. Meanwhile, Jon sets a freshly baked pie on a windowsill, with Garfield noticing it soon afterward. He takes it away and is about to eat it when a strange dog swipes it from him. After an unsuccessful attempt from Garfield at getting it back, the dog eats the pie whole, spitting out the tin before leaving. Garfield is in the midst of a rant about the incident when he is hit on the head with the pie tin, causing him to collapse. Jon returns with another pie, having noticed the previous one suddenly vanishing, when he sees Garfield outside. He drops the pie and rushes to help Garfield. Odie then shows up, with Jon telling him to get the Garfield first aid kit. Garfield responds to the sound of his name with "Garfield? Who's Garfield?". Odie retrieves the first aid kit, which consists merely of lasagna. When Jon tries to get Garfield to eat it, Garfield turns it down, leading the other two to notice something is wrong with the fat cat. Jon takes Garfield to Liz, who states that Garfield appears fine aside from the bump on his head. Jon begins to have second thoughts about bringing Garfield back to normal after realizing some of his faults; Odie then convinces him that they are doing the right thing. After returning home, Jon and Odie try jogging Garfield's memory with familiar routines, such as Odie licking Garfield and Jon preparing a large meal. Each time, Garfield does the opposite of what he is expected to do. As Garfield heads out, Jon begs him to take a pan of lasagna. Out of pure sympathy, Garfield takes the pan with him. Outside, Garfield encounters Herman, who is likewise taken aback from the new Garfield. While Garfield walks outside, still not knowing why people act unusual around him or why he is called Garfield, the dog from before takes his lasagna. When Garfield simply gives him permission to eat the lasagna, the dog becomes suspicious of it. He tries giving it back to Garfield, convinced that it is a trick, which leads to Garfield chasing after him. When the dog becomes cornered, he begs Garfield not to make him eat the lasagna as Garfield places it in his hands; upon noticing it, he throws it into the air. Garfield notes that he does not want food to go to waste before the lasagna pan hits him on the head. Back home, Jon and Odie are mourning the apparent loss of Garfield when Garfield returns. Jon rushes to him with another pan of lasagna, begging him to eat it. With a shrug, Garfield complies, delighting Jon. Garfield then sets out to eat some of the food on the table from before, then kicks Odie off of it. Jon and Odie are both happy to see Garfield back to his regular self, with Garfield not wanting to ask questions. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Dog (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Herman Post Trivia *This is loosely based off of a comic strip arc from February 2-14, 1987. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends